$4.309 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $4.309 \times 10^{-4} = 4.309 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $4.309 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;430\;9$